ChiChi and Castiel's Training Day (11/13/12)
'Meeting:' CastielCaoin: Castiel would wake from bed as he placed his feet upon the cold hard wood floor, His apartment now was much better than the one as an orphan though he had only had one home and the first Kage had given that opportunity to him. If it wasn’t for him he wouldn’t be here where he was today. He ran a finger along his parents picture and says- well another day upon us mom, dad” His eyes then shifted to the picture of his team. He yawned and placed the picture down packing a lunch and leaving the room to walk through the village. He would lock the door behind him and he moved to the weapons shop and walking in he smiled as he asked for his order. A new spool of wire, flexible but strong. As he walked he made it to the plains, he had sent little Chi chi a message earlier that day to meet him there for a training session. He smiled and began to play cat’s cradle, His steps making soft crunch sounds along the trail until he got there. It was a fair walk but his speed was a speedy walk. He then sat beside a tree and waited to see her in the distance. The plains were flat and long, a nice place for earth training. Little holes and duvets littered the ground from the past training he’s had with other students. Guest_HatakeChihiro: -Chihiro had slept in today, something she hadn’t done in quite a while but considering the level of exhaustion the last couple of days had brought on her it was understandable. It was mid morning when a small pecking noise came from the window, she didn’t hear it. A few seconds later the noise appeared again, making her groan in complaint and roll over under her covers. A minute passed and the noise repeated itself, it made her roll over in the other direction with an annoyed expression on her face but her eyes still shut. The noise stopped for two minutes and then appeared once more; she groaned and threw a pillow at the window, pulling the covers over her head completely. The noise stopped. A minute passed. Two minutes. Five minutes had passed and nothing. The curiosity got the best of her and she sat up.-“Give up already?...”- She blinked and rubbed her eyes groggily as she moved towards the window. There was nothing but the street below and the adjacent apartment building. She pulled down the window latch and opened it, letting a soft warm breeze caress her face. She closed her eyes and was taking a deep breath when something smacked flat against her face and pushed her backwards. She rolled back twice and fell off the bed, landing on the hard wood floor with a loud thump.-“Ahhn…what the hell just hit me??”- She looked up at the window and saw a small messenger bird resting on her bed. She sighed and held her arm out, opening and closing it as if saying give it to me. The bird flew to her and landed on her arm, she quickly took the piece of paper latched onto its leg and let the bird fly out her window.-“Earth training with cas…earth…cas… EARTH TRAINING WITH CASTIEL !”- She quickly tried to stand and tripped over the blanket. She winced but quickly got up and got dressed. In less than five minutes she was out the door and on her way to the meeting place. It took her a while to get there but after a long walk she started getting close. She was carrying he rusual weapons and wearing her usual attire, forgetting to have breakfast.- 'Swiming on Land:' CastielCaoin: Castiel would smile as he watched chichi approach- Your late- He would say softly, He was actually surprised after the amount of exertion she had given the day before, had gotten her as far as she could. He would think to get into it immediately because soon he would bring her back for some ramen and tea, possibly buy some sake for him and Soudai but that was a different story. He would stand brushing himself off and replacing the wire in his pack as he looks over to her and says- I want you to show me you can do the Double Headed Decapitation technique. – He knew she could do it being he had given her more than enough time to complete it, It would just be a matter of fixing up the small items- HatakeChihiro: -She sighed apologetically, her hand moving up to scratch the back of her head. –“Had a weird morning.”- She quickly pulled off a feather that was stuck on the side of her hair, a reminder from this morning’s more than unusual alarm clock. Either that messenger bird was getting smarter or she was running out of tricks. Her flash back made her roll her eyes and take a mental note to never open a window after pecking noises. His deep voice pulled back her attention to the man who was resting against a tree asking her to perform the jutsu she had been practicing. She nodded and took a step back, bringing her feet about a foot apart. She didn’t need to close her eyes to mold her chakra anymore. These weeks of training had made it almost second nature to mold and move chakra across her body. Her eyes stayed on him as chakra began to mold into her center, a task that with each training session had become quicker and quicker. So after only a few seconds the chakra began to flow to her feet and into the ground. It was an action similar to when she trusted chakra into the ground with her hand to create a rock spear. –“Earth release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique.”- The flat solid dirt beneath her began to move away, forming a small circular opening under her about the same thickness of the widest part of her body. As the seconds passed the opening became deeper and the ground started moving in a downwards motion. Her feet moved down along with it, followed by the rest of her body. When the last strand of hair slipped inside the dirt surrounding the entrance moved back towards its center, closing the entrance and leaving only a small mound of dirt. In a matter of seconds her whole body was underground about six feet deep in a cave like hole that shaped around her body. She took a deep breath, trying not to panic and began to move towards Castiels direction. The earth in front of her following the same opening and closing motion as before. Once she reached the space that was supposed to be under him she ran up towards the surface, her hands bursting through the ground and attempting to grab hold of his ankles to pull him down below.- CastielCaoin: - He watched her form and smiled as he watched a near perfect devent into the earth. He also allowed her to grab his ankle as he raised his own leg up pulling her out of the dirt and places her on her feet, brushing her shoulders off. He looks to her and gives a great big smile as he had never been more proud of her as he says- PERFECT !- he laughed and sat back on the ground looking up at her. - So you have officially earned ramen but theres a technique i have developed myself. It uses your chakra as a radar and you ccan sence foot prints, spikes in the earth, etc. If your blinded you can use it as a way to sence the person. - He smiled to her as he waited for her reactions- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -Her palms grabbed his ankle tightly and attempted to pull down to perform the technique. Instead her body went in the exact opposite direction, up. Her fluffy white hair popped out of the dirt like a blossoming plant in spring. His leg had pulled her whole body out of the ground in one swift movement. She was airborne for a few seconds until he placed her back down on the ground, her feet landing in front of the hole she just came out of. She blinked repeatedly feeling confused and surprised by what just happened. Her coal black eyes looked up at him as he gave her a huge smile, the kind of smile her parents had on their faces when they talked about Setsuko. It was a smiled that had never been directed at her….until now. It made her chest feel funny, a sensation she had never felt before and couldn’t really understand. He laughed and sat down looking at her, she grinned back at him pushing the feelings away.-“Of course, It’s me were talking about. Did you really expect any less?”-She stuck her tongue out at him childishly and chuckled then listened to him speak.-“You make use your chakra to do that??”- She tilted her head to the side curiously then gasped and pointed at him dramatically as she had an epiphany.-“That’s how you figured out where I was last time wasn’t it !!”- She was referring to their spar.- Even Blind Men Can see: CastielCaoin: Yes dear- he said softly as he sat cross legged- the reason i make you meditate is to make this easyier. Place a hand on the ground and pulse your chakra into all directions, like a radar.- He did so and showed her as he could easily sence her foot prints with the chakra- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -She knelt down on the floor, her left palm resting flat against the ground in a graceful secuence of movements.-"Pulse my Chakra....No problem."- She molded chakra into the palm of her hand and then pushed it into the dirt below. Instead of pulling her hand up like she did in her other Rock Section Cane jutsu she simply kept it there. She felt the burst of chakra flow out of her hand and into the ground…then nothing. She stood completely still for a moment, not even breathing. Then she looked up at him with confused squinting eyes.-“eh?”- CastielCaoin: - He smiled lightly figuring she would do this for the first time- Your too used to keeping your chakra in one straight line. This jutsu requires you to move it outward and along the suface of the earth. Try making it go outward. - He takes out a few glasses and tools and scattered them at different distances, kunai at 1 foot, a water glass at 2 feet, shuriken at five and he stood 10 feet away. He smiled and says- try again and see if you can feel even one of the objectss- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -She didn’t watch him walk away or place the objects in front of her. Instead she instantly molded chakra into her hand again and trusted it into the ground.-“Around…”- Her palm started moving in a quick circular motions if the emotion would make the chakra move. It looked as if she was giving the dirt a massage of sorts, the serious expression on her face making it quite the scene to watch. She had a determined expression, trying to figure out what she was supposed to do but failing miserably in her un orthodox attempts.- CastielCaoin: - He looked to her and said- chichi listen to me- He trys to explain it to her- Chakra manipulation isnt with just your hands its also your mind and body all as one. imagine the chakra moving outwarrd and you should be able to accomplish it even a little- he said in a soft vioce as he sits and waits quietly- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -She glanced up at him in a flinching motion, she didn’t like being scolded. Normally she would respond with a witty remark but this time it had been her own fault for not listening.-“Sorry…”-She listened intently this time, nodding to him as he sat down about ten feet from her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, molding chakra into her left hand once more as she placed it flat against the dirt. She saw nothing but darkness, the same darkness she had gotten used to during her meditation sessions. She visualized the chakra in her hand as a white glowing sphere in front of her, similar to the will-o-sips that she has confronted in the genjutsu Castiel himself had put her under. Then she imagined the wisp melting into a circular shaped puddle. In reality, the chakra in her hand spread outwards in a very fine line on the dirt’s surface, much like a puddle would. A few seconds passed and she saw nothing but the melting puddle. She concentrated, waiting for it to dissolve completely. When it did, she saw a sharp looking object that resembled the sharp edge of a kunai glowing within the surrounding darkness. The glow quickly disappeared as her thin layer of chakra seemed to evaporate away. She opened her eyes and looked at where she had seen it in her mind, sure enough the kunai lay there about a foot from her hand. She looked up at Castiel with a bright and excited look.- CastielCaoin: He ruffles her hair and says- congrates kiddo you did it.- He stood and stretched as he yawned and picked up his tools. He looked to her and says- i believe i owe you a ramen visit do i not? - He said waiting to see her excited face as he turns and begins to walk back to the village. His mind wandering to other things but he was slow enough to allow her to catch up- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -She made a childish face, the kind you would see on a very small kid who just got complimented for doing a good deed. She quickly shook her head and patted her hair down. The act of ruffling it had become a dangerous habit for adults around her, making her hair a fuzz ball instantly. She stood up and sprinted towards him, sowing down to a job and then a quick walk beside him.-“Ramen sounds good!”- Her stomach growled loudly, reminding her that she hadn’t had breakfast today. She chuckled and looked up at him.-“It sounds really really good.”-